peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Fievel Pan
Later that night, Papa and Mama walked out of the house. Mama was wearing white opera gloves and a blue shawl, and Papa, now wearing his cuff links, wore a black cape and matching top hat. He was also carrying a cane. Mama was the first one to go out. "But Papa, do you think the children will be safe without Pal?" asked Mama, as Papa locked the front door. "Safe? Of course, they'll be safe," Papa smiled, as he walked past her. "Why not?" "Well," said Mama. "Olivia said something about a shadow, and I--" "Shadow?" asked Papa, "Whose shadow?" "Fievel Mousekewitz's." replied Mama. Papa smiled and nodded. "Oh, Fievel Mouse--" But then he realized what his wife had just said. "FIEVEL MOUSEKEWITZ?! You don't say!" And then, he imitated Mama, saying, "Well, goodness gracious! Whatever shall we do?" "But Papa--" Mama began. "Sound the alarm," hollered Papa, raising his cane in the air. "Call Scotland yard!" And with that, he and Mama turned around and left for the party. "There must've been someone." said Mama. "Oh, Mama, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle! Fievel Mousekewitz indeed!" complained Papa, "How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical?" "Papa, darling--" Mama began before her husband cut her off. "When you're as bad as they are?" Papa went on, "No wonder Olivia gets these idiotic ideas!" After Papa and Mama left for the party, a brown mouse watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Pal, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a 5-year-old mouse with a reddish-pink nose, a small bucktooth, small whiskers, and blue eyes, wearing a blue trademark hat, matching pants, and a red sweater. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz, Olivia's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a small and slender 6-year-old ant with lavender skin and blue eyes along with a pair of small, clear wings on her back. Her name was Princess Dot. Soon Fievel crept to the nursery window with Dot behind him. He saw that Olivia, Timothy, and Jaq are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Pal's doghouse. Dot flew ahead of him. "Over there, Dot!" Fievel whispered. "In its den! Is it there?" Dot shook her head. Fievel frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Fievel looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Dot played the music box. "Dot!" he hissed, "Shhh!" Dot immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! And help me find my shadow! Shadow! Oh, shadow!" Dot rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious ant, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty ant?" she asked herself. Then she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Fievel to come over. "Huh?" Fievel asked. "Look inside!" Dot said, excitedly. As Fievel opened the drawer, Dot flew in to get the shadow. But Fievel's shadow flew out, and Fievel wasted no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Dot inside. Fievel tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the mouse's reach, and Fievel pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Fievel came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Olivia woke up. She found Fievel on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Fievel Mousekewitz!" she cried, startling the preschool-aged mouse. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Oh, Fievel! I knew you'd come back. I saved your shadow for you. Oh, I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, perhaps two years older than me, but then--" As Olivia talked, Dot peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Fievel with the soap and laughed. "You can't stick it on with soap, Fievel. It needs sewing. That's the proper way to do it." She turned on the light of the bedroom while Dot tried to climb out through the drawer's keyhole, only to get stuck. "Although come to think of it, I never thought about it before. Um, sewing shadows, I mean. Of course I knew it was your shadow the minute I saw it." While Dot was still stuck, she walked to the dresser, took out the sewing kit, and shut the drawer, sending Dot flying backwards, saying, "And I said to myself, I said I'll put it away for him until he comes back. Oh, he's sure to come back. And you did, didn't you, Fievel?" Dot wasn't amused about it and glowed bright red with jealousy. "After all," Olivia went on. "one can't leave his shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later? Don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how Pal got it in the first place. He really isn't--" She saw Fievel floating above the jewelry box she was using as the bed. "Oh, sit down. It won't take long." Olivia said. And Fievel did as he was told and Olivia continued talking. "He really isn't vicious, you know. He's a wonderful butler and all! Although daddy says--" "Girls talk too much!" grumbled Fievel. Olivia laughed again. "Yes," she said. "Girls talk too mu--" But then she suddenly realized that she did talk too much. "Oh?" "Well, get on with it, girl." Fievel said, as he gave her the leg of his shaodw. "My name is Bianca. Bianca Olivia Emily Flaversham. But everyone just calls me Olivia." she said, as she started to sew with the needle and thread. "Olivia's enough." Fievel said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Pal get your shadow, Fievel?" Olivia asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Fievel said, while Dot got the pin up, and tried to open the drawer. "Well, what were you doing there?" Olivia asked. "I came to listen to your stories." Fievel answered, as Dot slipped on some beads and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Crows." "The Lost Cro-- Oh, I remember. They're your men." Olivia said, as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Fievel hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Olivia smiled, "I thought I might have never seen you again." "Why?" Fievel asked. "Because my brother, Timothy, has to grow up tomorrow." Olivia answered. "Grow up?" Fievel quickly turns around and said in shock. "Tonight's his last night in the nursery." Olivia said in sadness, as she picked up the sewing kit. "But that means...no more stories." Fievel said. "Mm-hm." Olivia sniffled. "No! I won't have it!" Fievel said and took Olivia's hand and floats up, making her drop the sewing kit. "Come on!" "B-b-but where are we going?" Olivia asked. In the drawer, Dot got the scissors, as then she listened and heard what Fievel answered, "To Neverland!" Dot was shocked. "What?!" She flew and peeked out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Olivia said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Fievel said, as Dot left the scissors, stabbed them, and tried to pull to open the drawer. "Oh, Fievel, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mommy say?" Fievel was confused and then asked, "Mommy? What's a mommy?" "Why, Fievel, mommy means mother, and a mother means someone..." While then, Dot pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Olivia said as Fievel says. Fievel then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flew out, and Olivia stopped and said, "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Dot was still pulling, she tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Dot was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Fievel was confused. "What's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Olivia moved herself close to Fievel and was about to touch his lips when Dot pulled her tail. "Oh!" Olivia yelped. "Stop! Stop it, Dot!" Fievel shouted. Then he chased Dot around the nursery, attempting to catch her in his hat, but he jumped on the shoe Jaq was using as the bed. Jaq woke up, and, as he looked, he saw him. "Timothy! Timothy, wake up! He's here!" Jaq said, as he jumped out of bed. Timothy was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he rubbed his eyes, he was shocked that Fievel was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Olivia asked. Fievel came back as he caught Dot in his hat. "Princess Dot. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Jaq walked over to Fievel, he tugged on Fievel's pant leg and said, "Hello, Fievel Mousekewitz. I'm Jaq." "My name is Timothy Q. Mouse. How do you do?" the circus mouse asked. Jaq then looked inside Fievel's hat as Fievel replied, "Hello." "Oh, look! A firefly!" Jaq said in awe of seeing Dot. "An ant?" Olivia asked in awe. "Amazing." Timothy exclaimed in awe. In Fievel's hat, Dot frowned and growled as Fievel heard her and knew what she was saying. "What's the ant doing?" Jaq asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Olivia asked. "She says you're a big, ugly girl!" Fievel joked, making Olivia laugh, while Dot flew out of his hat. "Well, I think she is lovely!" Olivia beamed. Dot flew and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on." Fievel said, as he put his hat back on. Jaq held Olivia's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Olivia answered. "Neverland?" Jaq asked. "Fievel's taking us." Olivia told her brothers. As Fievel hopped in front of them, saying, "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Timothy and Jaq." Olivia said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Timothy said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Jaq said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Fievel chuckled and said, "Well, all right." He turned around back, quickly and said, "But you gotta take orders." Timothy saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Jaq said, saluting too. "But, Fievel, how do we get to Neverland?" Olivia asked. "Fly, of course." Fievel told her. "Fly?" Olivia asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thought and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flew up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Olivia asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hit him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Timothy and Olivia knew and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Fievel nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Olivia asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Timothy asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Olivia said in awe. "He can fly!" Timothy said in awe too. "He flewed." Jaq said. Fievel spun around and landed on the jewelry box, saying, "Now, you try." Olivia took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Timothy was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Jaq too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'll be a little pink elephant." "Now, everybody try." Fievel floated up and held Olivia's hand while Olivia held Timothy's hand and Jaq's hand as they held hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them. As they flew, the three of them shouted, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Fievel saw that and was confused. Dot laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing until the block moved, and she fell back. Fievel frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Dot dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Dot heard that. "Dust?" Timothy and Olivia asked in confusion. "Dust?" Jaq asked. Dot tried to fly away, but Fievel grabbed her by the wings and said, "Yup, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Dot on the back, letting the pixie dust fall, as Olivia smiled. Jaq covered his head, and Timothy looked at it in awe. As Fievel was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Jaq thought hard as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Olivia said, as she flapped her arms, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Timothy said, as he rose off the floor. "Jiminy!" Jaq said, flapping his arms. Olivia saved him and flew back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Fievel shouted. "We can fly!" Olivia, Timothy, and Jaq cried, as they flew around the chandelier. Fievel then stood by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Pal then heard someone as he looked up and saw Fievel flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Pal gasped and couldn't believe his eyes. Olivia flew out of the nursery window, and Timothy flew out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Pal saw them and covered his eyes with his ears, as he lifted one ear to see and gasped in shock. Jaq flew out with his stuffed toy fish. Dot stood by the window and frowned. Chorus: Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Pal barked up, as Fievel and Olivia dived down each, but Timothy was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Jaq dived down and lost his stuffed toy fish, but he dived to get it. Chorus: Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Fievel turned as Olivia followed him. Timothy used the umbrella and followed him too. Chorus: If the moon is still awake But Jaq couldn't as he made it and followed them. Chorus: You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flew over the house, as Pal barked and flapped his ears as he wanted to go. Jaq then heard him. Chorus: Up you go with a heigh and a ho To the stars beyond the blue There's a Neverland waiting for you Where all your happy dreams come true Jaq then grabbed Dot and shook her, letting the pixie dust at Pal and right on him as he floated upward. Chorus: Every dream that you dream will come true Jaq then called out, "Come on, Pal!" He now flew with the others. But Pal only waved goodbye. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Fievel flew over and rode on two swans, playing his flute. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind Olivia looked at her reflection, but Dot messed it up. Chorus: And bid your cares goodbye She crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by a bird and escaped. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flew up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Fievel pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Olivia! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He held out his hand as Olivia took it. Then they all flew up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye Fievel, Olivia, Timothy, and Jaq flew and headed straight to Neverland. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flew straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26